


Pinned

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, M/M, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:41:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has it all. Friends, popularity, good grades, athleticism. There's only one downside in his otherwise flawless life: he's gay. He hasn't told anyone, because he doesn't want it to ruin his reputation at school, which, in the highly religious town, it surely would. After his friend Ray is beaten by a boy named Mikey at a wrestling meet, the two beat the smaller teen. When later realizing he's moving to their school, they learn about his brother, Gerard, whom Frank falls for from the get go. Gerard hates Frank though for being mean to his little brother, and wants his revenge. Too bad Frank is desperately in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER!

Frank slams his opponent onto the mat, knocking the wind out of the taller boy. The crowd roars as Frank heads back to the bench to receive congratulatory pats and smacks on the butt from his teammates, who are practically a family to Frank.  
“Good [job](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/), Iero” his coach barks. Mr. Heather is a ruddy, pudgy man that always sounds angry.  
“Thanks,” Frank [pants](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/). He turns around to see his usual fan girls all giggling and staring at him. Frank gives a wave, followed by a slightly suggestive wink that sends the girls into a frenzy of gleeful laughter and excited whispering. It’s like he’s Richard Ramirez, but not violent. Frank turns back towards the mat to see his friend Ray [step](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/) onto it.  
“Get em, Toro!” Frank cheers.  
Ray grins at Frank before turning to his challenger. Frank knows exactly why Ray is smiling. The boy Ray is facing is practically a skeleton; it’s surprising that the stick of a boy is even in the same [weight](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/) class as Ray. He’s also wearing horn rimmed glasses, and… is that a mark from a hair straightener in his hair sprayed locks? Whoa, pussy alert. Easy match for Ray.  
Ray shakes the boy’s hand before the whistle is blown. The skinny kid charges at Ray, bringing him to the ground. Ray is caught off guard, and struggles to get back up, only to be retackled by the boy and held in a tight arm bar. The boy gets the points, and releases Ray, who bolts to the other side of the mat.  
“Come on Ray, you got it!” Frank shouts, cupping his hands around his mouth.  
Ray tries to take down the boy, but again is brought to the ground, this time being pulled into a guillotine.  
“Come on!” the teammates shout, frustrated with Ray. It’s not like him to lose a match so harshly, especially to such a wimpy looking kid.  
Again, more points are granted to the boy, who lets Ray go, just to again bring him to the ground and pull him into a Kimora.  
The boy gets Ray into a few more holds, and Frank and his teammates sit on the bench, sullen. He wins, and Ray sulks back to his seat on the bench, the coach slapping his back in a method of comfort as Ray takes his seat.  
“Hey, what was that, man?” Frank asks. He’s allowed to be blatant with his friend of approximately 12 years.  
Ray groans. “Ugh, I don’t know what happened! That little motherfucker was just so fast!”  
Frank nods, and then a portentous smile spreads across his face as he suggests, “Hey, wanna jump him?”  
Ray nods. “Yeah, definitely.”  
The two hang outside the other team’s locker room, Ray filling up his water bottle as Frank casually talks to him. They see the skinny kid step out, and Ray leaves his bottle on top of the fountain, stepping over.  
“Hey!” Ray calls.  
Frank follows, putting on a plastic smile for the kid.  
“Hi,” the boy replies.  
“Good match,” Ray lies. “You had some good moves back there.”  
Frank doesn’t know why Ray is talking the kid up so much. When are they going to kick his scrawny ass?  
Ray places an arm on the kid’s shoulder, subtly guiding him into one of the back allies behind Frank and Ray’s high school. “So, what’s your name?”  
“Mikey,” the kid replies.  
Ray smiles evilly. “Nice to meet you, Mikey. I’m Ray.” With that, he kicks Mikey in the crotch, bringing the younger and smaller boy to his knees.  
Frank’s heart skips a beat as it races with excitement. Fuck yes, about time. He hurries over to shove Mikey to the ground, stomping on his side.  
Ray laughs and kicks Mikey in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain. He takes his glasses, using his heel to grind them into the ground, transforming the lens and frame into fragments of plastic and [glass](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/).  
Frank turns Mikey onto his stomach, kneeling on top of him as he grabs the waistband to his black briefs, yanking them halfway up poor Mikey’s back. Mikey squeals and struggles beneath Frank, but it’s no use. Frank finally releases him, grabbing Ray, who is still curb stomping Mikey, by the arm, chuckling as he wheezes,  
“Let’s go!”  
The two run away, leaving Mikey on the ground, unable to even see. Little do they know that the boy is as blind as a bat, and it will be about seven minutes of crawling around, locked out in the freezing cold until his parents and brother hear his shouts for help and let him in.  
Ray and Frank sit on Ray’s bed that night, Xbox controllers clutched tightly in each of their hands.  
“Ray, two weeks left of wrestling,” Frank reminds. “Are you pumped to grow your fro back out?”  
Ray self-consciously pats at his short hair, which is usually to his shoulders, but is in a crew cut during wrestling season. For Ray, it’s, by far, the hardest part of wrestling. It is a pretty committed sport. Frank doesn’t mind chopping off his normally shaggy hair. It’s all of the dieting and the waking up early for Saturday meets that bothers him. “You bet. You ready to start inhaling [pizza](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/) and chugging pop all the time again?”  
Frank nods eagerly. “I can’t wait. I haven’t had a pop since, like, November. That’s ridiculous, Toro.”  
Ray shakes his head, and then mentions, “Hey. Do you know that in about three weeks we’re getting two new kids?”  
Frank nods. He knows everything, seeing as he’s somewhat popular. “Yeah. Their names are Gerard and Mikey, and they’re coming from the school we faced earlier today.”  
“Mikey….” Ray mumbles nervously. He pauses the game, setting down his controller to anxiously wring his hands.  
“What is it?” Frank questions, putting his own controller down.  
“You don’t think….” Ray begins. He exhales sharply, continuing quickly, “You don’t think that the Mikey kid is the one we jumped earlier, do you?”  
Frank’s heart skips a beat. Oh no. If he was then he’d definitely be wanting revenge. Sure, Mikey was easy to beat when it’s two against one but… one on one…. That’s anybody’s fair game. Or even worse, maybe he’d tell the guidance counselor about it, who would, in turn, tell the principal. Frank  _can’t_  have something that bad on his permanent record. It’s impeccable, which is strange, seeing as Frank has gotten into a fair share of fights, always being on the antagonist end. The simple fact is that no one wants to rat on the school’s wrestling star, whether it be that they don’t want to spoil his reputation or they simply are afraid he’d beat them up again for telling. “Pfft. I doubt it.”  
“Let’s check Facebook,” Ray suggests.  
“Why?” Frank whines.  
“I’m still really nervous!” Ray insists. With that, he takes out his lap top, opening Facebook. He logs himself in as Frank (best friends know each other’s Facebook passwords) and searches “Mikey, Manson NJ”. Ray scrolls through the results for a second before declaring, “I can’t find him. Maybe he doesn’t have Facebook.”  
“Yeah,” Frank agrees. Then he is struck with an amazing idea. He takes the laptop, leaving in the information Ray put in, but changing “Mikey” to “Michael”. Sure enough, up comes a profile picture of a boy with light brown hair and horn rimmed glasses holding a small dog. His full name is Michael James Way, at least, that’s what his profile says.  
“Shit, that’s him,” Ray curses.  
“Want to check out his brother while we’re at it?” Frank asks. “Because I’m worried that if he’s older than us, he’ll kick our asses.”  
“Sure,” Ray replies. He types in “Gerard Way, Manson NJ” to get only one result. Frank’s heart skips a beat as he eyes the profile picture, which shows an angelic looking boy with pale skin and white blond hair. He has brown eyebrows, which means his hair must be dyed, and radiant green eyes. He has delicate, feminine features that makes Frank’s dick tremble.  
Frank knew he was gay, but he kept it hidden, because of course, he couldn’t be the popular, smart, funny, well-liked wrestling superstar he was if he was gay. He did a good [job](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/1/) at keeping it hidden, too, being in a relationship with a girl named Jamia last year from another school. He even kissed her, although it made him want to gag. It wasn’t that Jamia wasn’t attractive, it’s just that girls aren’t attractive. He supposes a lot are pretty, but when it comes to actually kissing them, or even masturbating to them, he just can’t do it.  
“S-so, how old is he?” Frank asks, trying to keep his voice from trembling.  
“Um… seventeen. So he’s either a junior or senior,” Ray concludes.  
“Do you think he could beat one of us up?” Frank worries.  
Ray shakes his head. “Doubt it. It says here that he’s really into painting and poetry. What a pussy.”  
Frank laughs, somewhat uneasily. He likes poetry, too. He even writes his own. “Yeah, pussy.”  
Little did he know the impact Gerard was about to take on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Frank finds himself actually counting down the days until Gerard arrives at their school. For some unknown reason, he is desperate to meet this boy. But, part of him is extremely worried. What if his little brother told him about getting beat up by him and Ray? What if Gerard hates him for it? Frank, if he had to, would smooth things out with Mikey. He was a sociopath of a sort; even though he was seen as a dick by a lot of kids at their school, he had teachers, parents, and select kids tricked into believing that he was a charming, upstanding young man.  
The day finally comes where Gerard is at the school. Frank is so excited that he can hardly contain himself. He wonders if he has any [classes](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/2/) with him. He sees him in the morning in the hallway, struggling to open his locker.  
It’s weird, seeing Gerard in person, especially since he’s just as gorgeous in real life as in pictures. It’s almost like meeting a celebrity, which is strange, seeing as he’s just another student, especially because Frank doesn’t even know him. For all he knows, he could be a huge jerk.  
Still, Frank hurries over, his heart racing a million miles an hour. “You um… you have to turn it a full circle to the left before putting in the third number. Like…” Frank checks the back of the padlock, to see that the tape is still there, the combination clearly written on it in red ink. Frank puts the combination back in. 28-30-69. “Like this.” He eyes the last number again, and snorts.  
“What?” Gerard asks.  
“N-nothing, it’s just that…” Frank giggles, explaining, “The last number? It’s a sex position.”  
Gerard stares at him before breaking into a smile. “Wow.”  
Frank blushes, and wants to kick himself. “Um…. Yeah…” Frank murmurs. He waves before walking up another flight of steps to his own locker. Great, not only was he a blushing fool, but also a mumbling, incoherent idiot.  
He bangs his head on his own locker, ashamed of himself. F  
“Frankie, what’s up?” Ray asks.  
“Nothing!” Frank lies, plastering a fake smile onto his face. “I saw the Gerard kid, by the way. He’s pretty small; I don’t think he could take either of us.”  
Ray looks horrified. “Smaller than you?!”  
Frank turns red again. “N-no! But small!”  
“Did he know who you are?” Ray questions.  
Frank shakes his head. “Nah, I guess Mikey didn’t tell him about it.”  
“Good. Let’s bury that shit,” Ray concludes.  
Frank goes to P.E. fourth hour. He enters the locker room to see a very particular pale, blond boy standing in the corner, his shirtless back to him.  
Frank gets dry mouth at the sight of him shirtless, even if it is just his back. His shoulder blades protrude almost awkwardly and the outline of his ribcage is visible. Gerard pulls down his pants, revealing pink American Apparel briefs.  
Frank leans over to get a look at Gerard’s package, and nearly falls over in the process. All of the boys in the locker room shoot him weird looks.  
“You okay, man?” his friend Pete asks.  
“Yeah,” Frank lies, moving over next to Pete. He strips off his shirt, and then his jeans. As he stands there, he can’t get over the fact that he’s nearly naked in the same room as his love. He suddenly becomes very self-conscious, quickly throwing on his cutoff tee and basketball shorts. He stomps into his sneakers before going out into the gym.  
Once they get into the gym, all of the boys run their four laps before playing mat ball. Frank watches Gerard run, and boy does the kid look miserable. His arms remain at his sides and his feet barely lift off of the floor.  
They [play](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/2/) mat ball, which is the school’s modified version of kickball. Really, the only difference is that there’s one out, they have to hit it a certain ways due to the class’s small size, the bases are mats, and there’s no order for the mats.  
Now, when a person’s on a mat, they can take the ball and throw it anywhere, giving a great opportunity for their team to run. Gerard’s on the mat, and one of the girls on their team must like him or something because they kick it straight to him. Gerard catches the ball, and immediately Pete, who is on the other team, is blocking him. Pete glances over at the P.E. teacher, who is not watching, and then shoves Gerard down, stripping the ball from his grasp and throwing it back to the pitcher.  
“That’s not fair! He pushed him!” Frank objects. Usually he’s an extremely competitive student, even cheating at times or lying in order to win in class. But now, he’s calling a foul on his own teammate, Pete.  
“He fell,” the teacher replies flatly.  
“You weren’t watching!” Frank insists.  
“Iero, stop fighting me! If you keep this up, you’ll have a detention!” the teacher chides.  
Frank scowls. He looks over at Peter, to see his friend shoot him a “what the fuck are you doing?” look. Frank turns away, shaking his head.  
Later in the game, when Gerard is on the base, again, Pete gazes over at the teacher, who isn’t paying attention, before turning to Gerard and chucking the ball at him, hitting him in the face.  
Pete just broke two rules. A. Gerard was on base, he can’t hit him with the ball. B. That was a head shot. If someone gets hit in the head, the person who threw the ball has to do twenty pushups, and the hit person is not out.  
But still, the teams switch positions. Gerard, his eyes tearing up from getting hit so hard, heads out to the field. Frank reluctantly goes to the batting spot, feeling sick to his stomach. Frank nudges Pete, asking,  
“Why are you being such a dick to Gerard?”  
“Why are you defending the little faggot so much?” Pete retorts.  
“Are you going to…” Frank lowers his voice, asking, “Are you going to beat him up? Or bully him?”  
“That was the plan,” Pete answers earnestly.  
“Give the kid a break,” Frank pleads.  
“Why should I?” Pete snarls. “Aren’t you the asshole who beat up his little brother? A freshman? That’s low, Frank.”  
Frank’s voice catches.  
“No comeback?” Pete mock gasps. “Wow. The Great Frank Anthony Iero, speechless.”  
“Shut up,” Frank growls. “My point is, just leave him alone.”  
“Or what?” Pete demands.  
Frank grimaces. “Or I’ll stop you.”  
Pete takes a [step](http://www.mychemicalromancefanfiction.com/Story/27279/Pinned/2/) towards Frank, demonstrating how much bigger he is than him. “I’d like to see you try.”  
For the rest of the game, Gerard keeps accidently kicking it into the hands of the other team while Frank and Pete exchange icy glares. Gerard’s team is pretty fed up with him, and the poor boy gets progressively more and more nervous looking.  
At the end of class, they are dismissed to their changing rooms. Gerard looks anxious as he heads down there, so Frank jogs up next to him, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry,” Frank coaxes. With that, he lets go, backtracking to get a drink. When he gets down to the locker room, he finds Pete pinning Gerard’s arm behind his back, causing him to squeal.  
“Hey, leave him alone!” Frank barks, stepping in between the two. Gerard has his shirt off, and Frank protectively crosses an arm over Gerard’s body, faintly touching his ribcage.  
“You want to protect him?” Pete scoffs.  
“Maybe I do,” Frank challenges, his hand quivering.  
Pete takes a step forward, placing an oversized hand into the center of Frank’s chest and shoving him back, causing him to bump into Gerard and almost bring both of them to the ground. “Are you shaking?” he smirks.  
“No!” Frank lies.  
The rest of the boys in the room quietly watch, dressing silently.  
That smug smile stays on Pete’s face as he tells, “If you’re so serious about defending the fag….” Pete looks thoughtful, and then an evil smile crosses his jaw. “Then fight me for him. You win, I leave him alone. Now, if  _I_  win…..” Pete steps closer to the two, making them back up until they’re pressed against the wall. “I can do whatever I want to the two of you.”  
Pete leaves, but soon returns. He grabs Gerard by the forearm, adding, “By the way, Gerard.” With that, he pulls Gerard’s shorts to the floor. “Nice pink panties!” He chuckles as he walks away, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
Gerard breathes to Frank, “You don’t have to do this. I mean, he’s your friend.”  
Frank glares at the space where his ex-friend just stood. “No. I don’t  _have_  to.” He turns to Gerard, smiling as he responds, “I  _want_  to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my new MCR blog! - www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! I'll update soon.


	3. Chapter 3

            “Wait! Hey, kid!” Gerard calls, running after Frank.

            Frank stops so abruptly that the jogging Gerard almost runs into him. “You rang?”

            “Please don’t fight that emo kid,” Gerard begs. “He’s your friend! You hardly even know me! I mean… I don’t even know your name!”

            “It’s Frank Anthony Iero Jr. Know me well enough now?” Frank questions, half joking.

            “Frank, this is serious! You’re going to fight your friend!” Gerard cries. He follows Frank into the art classroom. Weird, he has this class to. Oh, he can sit next to Frank and talk him out of this whole thing!

            “A. He’s not my friend anymore.” Frank sits down at a table, and Gerard sits across from him. “B. I’m going to win. Then he’ll leave you alone.”

            “I can take it!” Gerard insists. “You don’t have to fight him for me!”

            “Look, Pete needed to get his ass kicked sooner or later. Kid’s running around like he thinks he’s Voldemort or some shit,” Frank scoffs. “Honestly, it had to be done. I’m doing a community service of a sort.”

            “Why are you so sure you’ll beat him?” Gerard asks.

            Frank chuckles. “Wow, you’re really not from around here. I’m kind of the best wrestler in the school, which is sort of a big deal.”

            Gerard’s hazel eyes bulge out of his head. “Are you popular?”

            Frank nods.

            “Why are you sticking up for me then?” Gerard frowns. “Why are you even talking to me? You realize that a sophomore wants to bully me and is fully capable of it, right?”

            “You aren’t a sophomore?” Frank asks, smoothly dodging Gerard’s questions because really the only reason he is talking to him is simply because Frank’s gay and Gerard’s hot.

            Gerard shakes his head, laughing, “I’m a senior, man.”

            “What?!” Frank replies. “Y….you look five!”

            “Gee, thanks,” Gerard scoffs. “You look younger than I do, anyways.”

            Frank’s phone buzzes, so he pulls it out to see a text from Pete.

            Pete: We’re fighting after school @ the back parking lot. Good luck midget.

            Frank: Yeah u too needle dick.

            Frank just hit Pete where it hurts. Last year, he sent nudes of himself to his girlfriend, who saved them to her phone. One of her bitchy friends was going through her phone, saw the pictures, and sent them to the entire school. Pete’s dick really wasn’t small; it was actually kind of big. But still, Frank’s message must’ve brought back years of torment, back before he was a bully and he was getting his ass kicked left and right.     

            “So, no matter what you say, Gerard, I’m fighting Pete after school in the students’ back parking lot. Are you coming to see if your ass is saved, or not?” Frank demands.

            Gerard takes a deep breath, flicks his hair from his eyes, and mumbles dejectedly, “I’ll go.”

            Frank grins, and shares, “You’re going to see my skills apply in the real world, Gee.”

            Gerard smirks. “Gee?”

            Frank blushes, lying, “I… I make up nicknames for everyone!”

            Just everyone he secretly loves.

            After school, Gerard goes with Frank to the back parking lot. When they get there, Pete is already there, glaring at Frank with his deep brown eyes. Frank throws his backpack onto the ground, heading over to his old friend.

            “Rules?” Pete begins.

            “Person gets knocked out, taps, or goes limp, let them go, and they lose,” Frank responds.

            Pete smiles maliciously. “Everything else is legal?”

            Frank shakes his head. “No weapons.” He narrows his eyes. “Fight like a real  man.”

            Pete flips Frank off as he tosses his pen knife to the side, holding up his hands mockingly to show that they are empty. “Let’s do this, pussy!”

            “Fine!” Frank snarls.

            By now, a herd of kids had gathered around the two. Gerard is sucked into the vortex of adolescence as they all cheer for Frank.

            Frank charges at Pete, lifting him before slamming him onto the ground. He kneels on top of him, punching him in the face.

            Pete blindly claws at Frank’s chest and arms, scratching them up quite a bit. Finally, he punches Frank in the gut, taking advantage of his vulnerability by shoving him off. He takes the smaller boy and puts him into a guillotine, which Frank manages to squirm out of.   

            Frank knees Pete in the crotch, sending his former friend into a fetal position. Frank looms over him, delivering punches into his gut and face. He elbows him in the nose, and blood runs like a fountain down his mouth and neck.

            Ray appears, shoving through the crowd and picking Frank up, dragging him away from Pete. Frank, kicking and screaming, desperately swipes at Pete. Ray grabs Frank by the shoulders, slapping him.

            “Frank, what are you doing?!” Ray demands. “He’s your friend, you little dumbass!”

            “Not anymore!” Frank snarls. “Let me go!”

            Ray scoops his friend up once more, carrying him inside the school. He slams Frank’s back against the wall, hissing, “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?”

            “He… he started it!” Frank insists.

            “Started what?” Ray replies.

            “He… he wanted to bully Gerard and I,” Frank answers.

            Ray squints. “Are you serious? Why would he do that?”

            I shrug. “He had some huge problem with Gerard. The second I stood up for him, he started being a dick to me, too. Then he proposed this whole fucking showdown, and here we are!”

            Ray scrunches his nose in disgust. “Why were you sticking up for Gerard?”

            “Uh… n-no reason! The kid.... he’s helpless. So damn pitiful….” Frank lies.

            “Yeah. And we kind of need to get him on our good side; _he’s_ a senior, and _we_ kicked his baby brother’s ass,” Ray agrees.

            “Yeah,” Frank nods. “But he never found out.”

            “That doesn’t mean that he never will,” Ray reasons. “I like what you’re doing Frank; tricking the freak into thinking you’re on his side. I like it, I like it.”

            “Haha, yeah, tricking him,” Frank mutters. He forces a chuckle.

            Gerard runs up to the two, out of breath. “Frank! That was… that was incredible! You weren’t lying when you said you could fight!”

            Frank grins. “Told you.”

            Gerard smiles naively at Ray. “Hi, I’m Gerard.”

            “Ray. It’s a pleasure,” Ray responds. God, can that kid kiss ass.

            Gerard gives another toothy grin. “Have you guys ever seen a gangly kid with horn rimmed glasses walking around? He’s a freshman?”

            “Um, no!” Frank answers nervously.

            Ray elbows him in the ribs and replies coolly, “Can’t say I have.”

            “Oh,” Gerard responds, seeming a little disappointed. “Well, if you do, that’s my little brother, Mikey.”

            Mikey shows up, and Frank’s heart drops in his chest. He smiles at Gerard, but then sees Frank and Ray. He takes a step back, his hand shaking. He curls it slowly into a fist, and his brows furrow in anger.

            “Mikes?” Gerard asks. “What’s wrong?”

            “They… they’re the kids that beat me up at that meet!” Mikey sputters.

            Gerard turns to Ray and Frank, fire somehow burning cold in his green eyes. He grabs Frank by the front of his shirt and Ray by his hair, and demands, “Which one of these assholes was the ringleader?”

            “One of my friends told me it was his idea,” Mikey accuses, pointing at Frank.

            Fuck, it was Frank’s idea. “That’s n-not true!” Frank stammers.

            Gerard shoves Ray to the ground and pushes Frank, making the younger and smaller boy stumble backwards. Frank regains his balance, to be shoved again, and again, and again.

            “Why the fuck did you pick on a freshman?” Gerard barks.

            “I’m sorry!” Frank apologizes.

            Gerard grabs Frank by the shoulders, kneeing him harshly in the stomach, and then delivering an uppercut into his crotch that brings him to the ground, tears stinging in his eyes as Gerard kicks him and Mikey begs for him to stop.

            Mikey finally manages to pull his older sibling away, while Ray cowers on the floor in pure terror of Gerard’s wrath.

            “Gerard, let’s go!” Mikey shouts, leading his brother out of the door.

            “Frank! Are you okay?!” Ray yells.

            “Ughhh….” Frank moans. “Ermmmahhggg….”

            Ray helps his friend to his feet, and drives him home, Frank clutching his crotch, which burns and aches.

            “Hey, look on the bright side,” Ray suggests. “We know that Gerard will never bother you again.”

            Frank nods as he holds back his tears. Great. The boy he loves wants absolutely nothing to do with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my MCR blog! - www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com  
> Follow my blog! - www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Keep up the comments! I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

            The next day, Frank figures that he better make his move on Gerard before the boy gets away.

            Frank plans to talk to him in the locker room before P.E., but by the time he opens the door to a room full of underwear clad adolescents, Gerard is pushing past him, heading for the gym. Frank sighs as he heads over to his locker, setting down his bag and undoing his belt and stepping out of his pants. He’s standing in his camouflage boxer briefs and fumbling with his goddamned padlock when Pete strides over, gripping the back of Frank’s neck harshly and pressing his cheek against the cool metal of his locker.

            “What the fuck was that yesterday?” Pete snarls.

            “What?” Frank asks. Pete slams Frank’s head against the locker, and the room falls silent as they watch the scene, Frank’s yelp echoing.

            “The fight! I want a real one!” Pete demands.

            “What are you talking about?” Frank questions hoarsely. “That was a real fight.”

            Pete shakes his head furiously. “No…no! You ran away, like the little pussy you are!”

            “I got dragged away,” Frank growls. He decides to omit the part about Gerard kicking his ass, because he knows Pete would give him Hell for being beaten by a kid like him. Thing is, Gerard changes so much when he’s angry. He wouldn’t hurt a fly, except for anyone who fucks with his brother. Frank hates to defend or condone Gerard’s actions, but… it was actually sort of admirable, him sticking up for his brother like that. Frank wishes that he cared about something or someone that much.

            Pete plants his knee into Frank’s ass, and barks, “I want a rematch!”

            “I kicked your ass, and that’s the end of it!” Frank retorts.

            Frank cries out in humiliation and shock as Pete rams his knee up Frank’s ass. Pete then releases Frank, slamming him against the lockers roughly. “If you’re so sure you kicked my ass, then you could do it again, no problem, right?”

            “Fine,” Frank agrees. “Two weeks from now. Not at school though, I was told we almost got caught.”

            “Then where?!” Pete snaps.

            “Untwist your panties. Why not in that field by the park?” Frank suggests.

            “Fine!” Pete sneers, shoving through the crowd of boys and stomping up the steps.

            P.E. doesn’t go any better for Gerard than it did last time. Without an official win, Pete still victimizes the older, but smaller and weaker, boy as they play dodge ball. It’s open season on Gerard; Pete must’ve gotten other kids on his team in on it. I’m actually glad to be on Pete’s team, seeing as he wants to win so he wouldn’t hit me, but at the same time, my heart aches for Gerard.

            Gerard finally breaks down and starts to cry after a particularly hard blow to the face. Luckily they had a sub that day, because no way would the normal teacher tolerate that. There’s only about five minutes left to the class, so Gerard is allowed to sit out.

            Frank tries to catch up with Gerard on the short way to the boys’ locker room, but Gerard is out of there so fast that Frank can’t keep up. Gerard is already halfway stripped when Frank enters the locker room.

            Gerard throws a towel around his waist and enters the showers. He emerges, wet hair clinging to his forehead, and Pete decides it’s a lovely time to go over and tease him.

            Pete struts over, his walk full of purpose as he beelines over to Gerard. Pete shoves him, knocking him onto his butt. Gerard stands, quickly slipping his blue boxer briefs under his towel because no one wants to be attacked wearing nothing but a towel.

            Pete pushes Gerard again, sending Gerard stumbling, but not falling over this time.

            “Why were you crying?” Pete smirks.

            Gerard doesn’t answer, just burns red as he is shoved back to the floor.

            “Aww, are you embarrassed? Are you gonna cry again?” Pete mocks. “Go ahead.” Then he says it. The chattering room goes quiet enough to hear a pin drop as Pete spits at Gerard, “Faggot.” He then actually spits on him, and Gerard fucking lets him.

            It’s not that Pete has never called Gerard a faggot before, or that no one was ever called a faggot, but just the mere fact that now the two words Gerard and faggot are being put together by the boys and it’s making all sorts of sense.

            Frank feels like he owes himself not to stick up for the boy who kicked his ass, but he can’t stand to see Gerard be treated so badly. He hurries over, barking at Pete,

            “You know what? You can’t talk to my friends that way!”

            Pete sniggers, “So what you two are friends? Midget and Nosferatu?”

            Frank is thinking of a response when he hears a Gerard reply icily,  

            “Frank’s not my friend.”

            Frank stares back at Gerard, who glares back fearlessly.

            “Ooh, lovers quarrel?” Pete hisses. “That’s awkward.”

            “Shut the fuck up, Peter!” Frank barks.

            Pete’s smile drops as he hears his full name. He hasn’t been called Peter since probably kindergarten. He established that his name was to be Pete when little six year old children called him Peter Pan and accused him of being gay because of his name. “Say that again, you little bitch.”

            Frank smiles as he adds, “Peter Pan.”

            Pete launches himself at Frank, knocking him to the ground. He takes a shot at Frank’s face, hitting him squarely in the jaw. Frank shoves him off, twisting his arm into a tight hold as Pete whimpers loudly.

            “If I apply more pressure, it’ll break your arm,” Frank informs.

            “L-let me go!” Pete stammers.

            Frank releases Pete, smirking. “Whatever the princess wants, the princess gets.”

            It’s Pete’s turn to turn scarlet as Frank waltzes over to his locker. “Oh-oh yeah? You’re gonna get yours, Iero!”

            Frank flips Pete off over his shoulder as he changes. Not that Pete’s threat wasn’t legitimately scary, it’s just that Frank had gone too far, trash talked too much to back down now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! I'll update soon. 
> 
> Follow my MCR blog- www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

             When Frank gets to school the next day; he can’t help but expect the worst. Art with Gerard at his table yesterday was terribly awkward, neither of them talking the entire period. Frank misses being friends with Gerard; misses him going on and on about comics and Dungeons and Dragons while Frank gets involved in the comics conversations and blinks vacantly at whatever Gerard says about Dungeons and Dragons.

             He’s getting his books from his locker when Ray appears, warning,

             “Hey, just so you know; some kid told me that Pete has been in the weight room lately. Also, he’s asking our coach about how to wrestle, so you might want to watch out.”

             “Thanks, man,” Frank thanks. “But I doubt he can take me on. Either way, I’ll make sure to try to keep in shape and whatnot. What with wrestling being over and everything.”

            Ray nods, and questions, “So, is Gerard leaving you alone?”

            Frank nods, deciding it best he not mention the whole incident yesterday. Even though the gravity of Gerard’s cold words kept him tossing and turning and crying all night.“Frank’s not my friend.” Frank can’t believe that such a simple statement tears him down so easy.

            “I can’t believe he could fight like that, man!” Ray exclaims. “That was crazy.”

            “Yeah,” Frank agrees. He can’t believe that his former potential boyfriend kicked Frank’s ass that badly either.

            “See ya,” Ray calls, heading down the steps ten minutes early for P.E. Frank knows he does this so that he doesn’t have to run; Ray beats the teacher every day, lies that he ran, and then watches all of the other suckers run their laps.

            Frank remembers that he didn’t take off his stocking cap, so he’s heads back towards his locker. Most of the sophomore class is sitting down against the other wall of lockers, Frank’s back to them.

            Frank’s wearing these baggy grey basketball shorts, which he regrets deeply when he feels a strong gust of air whoosh down his legs.

            Fuck. Pete had pantsed him.

            “Frank! Cute G-string!” Pete jeers.

            All of the kids’ heads snap over at the word ‘G-string’, and they begin erupting with laughter. Frank turns to face the crowd, his face bright red as he bends down to pick up his shorts, just to see that Pete has a foot planted on them, cementing them to the floor.

            Fuck. Today just had to be the day where Frank wears his cute little G-string, the neon green polka dot one with the same neon lace trim. Of course, he couldn’t be wearing boxer briefs, which he wears about 80% of the time. Nope, it just had to be one of those occasions where Frank decides to wear one of the four pairs of girls’ underwear that he bought himself and keeps hidden from everyone, including his parents.

            Frank desperately tries to shove Pete off of his shorts, but Pete remains firm. Finally, Frank resorts to standing and pulling down his shirt as much as possible to try to cover up his ass and crotch. He’s so embarrassed that tears burn in his eyes, and not a single kid tells Pete to stop or tries to help Frank. They all just fucking laugh like the bunch of hyenas that they really are.

            “Aw, the fag’s crying!” Pete snickers. He finally steps off of Frank’s shorts, but not without shoving him over, leaving his flat ass on display for the hallway of kids. Frank, on the ground, reaches for the waistband of his shorts and pulls them back up to his hips, pushing past all of the now standing and laughing kids and retreating into the boys’ bathroom.

            Frank curls up on top of a toilet seat, tucking his knees into his chest, and buries his face, allowing himself to cry. He hears the bell ring, and waits for the shuffling of shoes to cease before finally coming out of the bathroom and going to study hall, his eyes swollen and crimson.

            Gerard sees Frank arrive at study hall late. Frank stands there silently but unapologetic, gets his ass chewed by teacher, and then slinks into a seat. Gerard feels bad; Frank’s clearly been crying. Shit, did he do that?

            He hears some kids behind him laughing. Gerard glances over to see them pointing at Frank, and asks them what’s so funny.

            “Oh my God, you didn’t hear?” one of them chuckles.

            Gerard shakes his head.

            “This morning, Pete Wentz pulled down Frank’s pants in front of about 90% of the sophomore class. You want to hear the kicker?”

            Gerard’s not so sure he does, but he nods anyways.

            “The little faggot was wearing a lace G-string!” the boy laughs. “Isn’t that hilarious?”

            Gerard’s stomach drops as he looks over at Frank, who looks miserable as he sits there. He doesn’t know what a G-string is, but anything lace is girls’ underwear, and is definitely fair game for ridicule from peers. “What’s a G-string?”

            The boy pauses, and then grabs a notebook from his bag. He illustrates what looks like a loin cloth to Gerard. Really, it’s just a triangle of fabric in the front,       a line of fabric going up your ass, attached to a smaller triangle on the top of your ass, with straps that go on your hips attaching the small triangle to the front.

            “S-so, they all saw his butt?” Gerard questions. He prays that the boy says no.

            “Yep,” the boy replies. “I guess it was a pretty traumatizing experience for them.”

            God, Gerard wishes it never happened to Frank even more than he wishes he was there to see his ass. Gerard suddenly wants to kick himself, for thinking such impure thoughts towards another guy. He realizes what the boy had just said, and turns, hissing, “Traumatizing for them? What about Frank? The poor little thing’s probably humiliated out of his mind.”

            “Who gives a fuck? He’s a fag,” the boy shrugs.

            Gerard shakes his head. “I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with being gay, but just because a boy wears girl underwear doesn’t automatically make him gay.”

            The boy sniggers, “What, are you wearing a pair right now?” With that, he leans forward to reach down Gerard’s pants and give him a wedgie, revealing that Gerard’s not wearing girls’ underwear, but a blue camouflaged pair of boxer briefs.

            Gerard shoves the boy away, turning red himself as the kid laughs with his friend. He looks at Frank, who is sitting back in his seat, arms crossed, red eyes shut. Maybe he should patch things up with the poor kid. Gerard thinks this, because he knows that things are about to get real rough for Frank.   

           

           

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Glad to see that you guys like it so far! I'll update soon. 
> 
> Follow my MCR tumblr- www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com  
> Follow my tumblr- www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard wants to talk to Frank right from the beginning of art class, but he spends the first ten minutes in silence because he doesn’t know how to start. Finally, Frank mutters,

            “You know, you can laugh at me.”

            “What?” Gerard asks.

            “Go ahead. Laugh at me. I beat up your brother, and…” Frank slams his paintbrush down on the paper, painting furiously. “I got humiliated in front of a quarter of the school. And the rest of the kids heard about it from their friends.”

            “Frank, I wouldn’t laugh at you over something like that,” Gerard assures.

            “Why not?” Frank mumbles. “Everybody else thinks it’s fucking hilarious.”

            “Hey, Frankie!” an older boy calls. He’s in Gerard’s grade, although he’s 18. He puts an arm around Frank’s neck, pulling out his phone and showing Frank something. “Your little wardrobe malfunction is on Facebook. 30 likes, and 16 comments!”

            Frank turns bright scarlet and covers his eyes, rubbing them.

            “Don’t worry; at this rate; you’ll go viral!” the boy laughs. He leaves, chuckling to himself.

            “Told you,” Frank grumbles.

            “Hey, cheer up. It’s not all bad,” Gerard comforts.

            “Not all bad?!” Frank snaps. “I’m the biggest laughing stock in the school, my former friend is bullying me, my phone is constantly buzzing with mean texts, and you say it’s not all bad?!”

            Gerard ducks his head guiltily. “I was just trying to make you feel better.”

            “Well do me a favor and don’t, cause it’s not working!” Frank barks.

            Gerard looks at Frank as though he’s about to cry.

            Oh, shit. Now Frank’s the asshole for yelling at the only kid in the school besides Ray that’s being nice to him right now. “I’m sorry, Gerard. I’m just fucking pissed and embarrassed and I want to go home.”

            Gerard nods understandingly. “I kind of know how you feel.”

            “How?”

            “Well, I can’t say I’ve ever been that…. Um… exposed…” Both of the boys go red in the ears. “But, at my old school, this boy gave me a wedgie in the locker room when I was wearing… um….” Gerard bows his head, playing with his fingers as he mutters, “Floral panties. They spread it all over the school, and the bullying doubled.”

            Frank raises an eyebrow. “So I’m going to get bullied?”

            Gerard shrugs. “Sorry, but probably.” He looks up at Frank, explaining, “Which is why we should be friends again.”

            “Why?” Frank asks. Not that he isn’t grateful for Gerard to be taking him back, but he’s just confused as to why he’s doing this. Gerard better not be forgiving him out of pity.

            “Well, I….”Gerard begins. He finally, turning a bit pink, confesses, “I missed you.”

            Frank grins, and replies, “I missed you, too.”

            “Do you want some assistance taking down Pete?” Gerard asks.

            Frank shakes his head. “If you mean at the fight, no. I can take him.”

            “No, not that. Let’s stop him now, before things get worse,” Gerard suggests.

            “I’m listening,” Frank tells.

            “So, what if we could embarrass him even worse than he humiliated you? Make him the new laughing stock?” Gerard starts.

            “How would we do that?” Frank asks. “Pete never wears girl underwear, at least not any that I know of.”

            “Well….” Gerard trails off. “Wait! Didn’t he get nudes sent out how long ago?”

            Frank nods. “How’d you hear about that?”

            “Mikey told me,” Gerard answers. “Talking about how hung he was.”

            Frank groans at the thought of Pete’s junk. “Wait, your brother’s gay?”

            Gerard nods. “You have something against gay people?”

            “Not at all,” Frank assures. “Just, the rest of the school does.”

            “He doesn’t give a fuck,” Gerard boasts. “Anyways, Pete isn’t gay or bi, is he?”

            “Quite the opposite. He’s a giant horn dog for big boobs,” Frank mutters.

            “Then…. I don’t,” Gerard blushes as he adds, “I don’t really  know any girls, but do you think that you know one well enough for them to do you a giant favor?”

            Frank’s mind heads directly towards one specific girl. “Yeah.”

            “Do you think…” Gerard drops his voice as he continues, “Do you think we could get her to anonymously send tit pics to Pete? Without her face showing, of course.”

            “Actually, that might not be necessary,” Frank replies.

            “Why not?” Gerard questions.

            “You know, we could just get a picture off of the internet. Yeah, that way we can get a full body picture, just to ensure that he sends a full body one in so we can see his face and prove it’s him,” Frank realizes.

            Gerard smiles. “So you can tell where I’m going with this?”

            Frank nods and grins. “Get him to send us his nudes, send it to everyone in the school.”

            “Correct,” Gerard agrees. He’s quiet for a moment, chewing his bottom lip in thought, until he finally asks, “Do you think he has to see like, a whole boob to send a full body picture?”

            Frank chuckles, shaking his head. “I told you, man, he’s a horn dog.”

            “Do you think…. Do you think that we could really play him and just send him a picture of one of our nipples?” Gerard questions.

            Frank considers it, and then replies, “Sadly, that would probably work.”

            Gerard grins and asks, “Want to do it after school?”

            Frank’s heart goes into flutters, because what Gerard just said could be interpreted in a very different way. He then nods, happy to be able to get even with Pete.

            Ray catches up with Frank later that day. “Hey, Frankie. I heard about what happened.”

            “And?” Frank demands. He’s still touchy over the whole thing, mainly because he’s still being called G-String by 88% of the student body.

            “I’m sorry, man. Pete’s a dick,” Ray comforts. “Don’t listen to what anyone says.”

            Frank looks up at Ray, who is at least two heads taller. “Thanks, Ray. Seriously, thanks for sticking by me.”

            Ray grins, shrugging as he replies, “It’s what friends do.”

            Frank’s smile grows bigger as he realizes that what Ray just said is exactly what brought him and Gerard back together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! I'm glad to see that the fic is liked! I'll update soon.
> 
> Check out my new Peterick fic! 
> 
> My blog- www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com  
> My MCR blog- www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com  
> My fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

            After school, Frank goes over to Gerard’s house. Frank meets up at Gerard’s locker, and Gerard exhales heavily, explaining,

            “We have to go get Mikey now. Do you think that you two can get along?”

            Frank nods. “Yeah, for sure.”

            “What’d you even have against him?” Gerard questions, hurrying down the stairs two at a time.

            “It’s…. it’s dumb,” Frank mumbles.

            “Well, what was it?” Gerard chuckles. “It’s okay; I won’t get mad.”

            They start down the freshman hallway, Gerard scanning the area for his baby brother.

            “He…. Um…. He beat Ray in a wrestling match…. And I knew that we could take him together,” Frank replies.

            Gerard furrows his brows, so Frank nervously adds,

            “And, you know, kids like Mikey, not that there’s anything wrong with him but… they-they get beat up.”

            Gerard peers down at Frank. “So you would’ve beaten me up too?”

            Frank is speechless, but luckily Gerard spots Mikey. “Hey, Mikes!”

            Mikey stares warily at Frank, his hazel eyes flicking up and down Frank’s petite frame. “What’s he doing with you?”

            “He’s cool, don’t worry about it,” Gerard assures. He squeezes Frank’s shoulder, and Frank shivers. “Right, Frankie?”

            Frank blushes at the nickname and nods.

            They go to Gerard’s car, which is a silver Sudan.

            “Do you know what’s the best part about having a silver ride?” Gerard begins as he ducks his head, getting into the front seat.

            Mikey glares at Frank before stealing shot gun, sticking his tongue out at him. That little shit.

            Frank gets into the back, disgruntled. “What, Gerard?”

            Gerard grins and flips his hair in the mirror, stringing a hand through it. “Never have to wash it.”

            “Are you talking about the car or your hair?” Mikey laughs.

            Gerard reddens in the ears, growling, “Shut up, Mikey.”

            The ride is silent, until Mikey fucking brings up Frank’s incident.

            “So Frank, I heard that you like to wear panties,” Mikey smirks.

            Frank goes bright red, and Gerard barks,

            “Michael!”

            Mikey slouches in his seat, not happy about being chided. Frank knows that he probably deserves being taunted by Mikey, and that there’s still hard feelings between the two that nothing but time will resolve.

            “Tell me, what does it feel like to have your ass exposed to about 70 kids?” Mikey sneers.

            “Mic-” Gerard begins.

            “Gerard, stop,” Frank cuts in. He grins at Mikey, who scowls back. “It’s okay. Mikes here is just-”

            “Don’t call me Mikes,” Mikey demands.

            “Mikey,” Frank corrects, “Has every right to be upset. I beat him up for no reason, and it was wrong, and an asshole move.”

            “Shut up, you fucking faggot!” Mikey shouts.

            Gerard slams on the brakes. Thank the Lord they’re on an empty road. “Mikey, apologize!” He shakes his head, hissing, “You of all people should know never to call someone that. I’m disappointed in you.”

            Mikey flails his arms desperately, and then starts to cry. “It’s not fair! He does nothing but be an ass to me and now you’re hanging out with him and…. And….. he’s taking advantage of you, Gerard! Why would someone like him ever want to hang out with someone like you?!”

            Frank’s breath catches for fear that Gerard will believe that Frank is taking advantage of him, which he totally isn’t. Instead of bodily throwing Frank out of the car, Gerard just calmly tells,

            “I’m sorry you feel that way. But Frankie was the only one to willingly be my friend, the only one to defend me, and the only one to listen to me blab about Dungeons and Dragons. If Frank was playing me; I’d know.”

            Mikey wipes his eyes, burying his face in his hands as Gerard starts up the car again. We finish the ride to his house in silence.

            Once at his house, Mikey sulks on the couch. Gerard, standing by the door, heads over to his younger brother. “Stand up.”

            Mikey does as he’s told, and Gerard pulls him into a hug. After the hug ends and Gerard leaves, it seems like a weight was lifted off of Mikey’s shoulders.

            Frank and Gerard go up to Gerard’s room, which is located in the basement. A cluttered desk sits in one corner, completely covered in drawings to the point that Frank can’t see the desk’s actual surface. The smallest window Frank’s ever seen is up high on one wall, dimly supplying the room with its only light.

            Gerard stands next to his bed, and then turns pink as he takes his shirt off. “Should we take it and send it from my phone? Since he doesn’t have my number?”

            Frank’s too busy drooling over Gerard to hear.

            “Frank?”

            “Huh? What?” Frank asks dumbly, wiping his mouth. That’s right, actual saliva was forming.

            Gerard giggles, and repeats, “Should the picture be taken and sent from my phone? Because Pete probably has your number.”

            “Uh… yeah! S-sure,” Frank stammers. He squints in the dark light of the room, suggesting, “Do you think you should take it somewhere with better lighting?”

            “Sure, why not? Follow me,” Gerard instructs, opening a door towards the back of the room. It leads into a small room fully equipped with a shower, toilet, and sink. A pair of black briefs sits on the sink’s counter, but either Gerard doesn’t notice or he doesn’t care.

            He takes the picture, asking, “What’s Pete’s number?”

            Frank whips his phone out, showing the number to Gerard.

            “What should I say?” Gerard asks.

            They’re heading back to his room, where Gerard pulls his shirt back on, almost seeming grateful to be clothed again.

            Frank’s eyes are glued to the picture Gerard took still glowing on his phone’s screen. God his nipple is pink. “Um… say….” Frank removes his eyes from the photo, because he definitely can’t concentrate while looking at it. “Send me a full body shot, and I’ll show you the whole boob- <3 Katie.”

            “How did you just say <3?” Gerard questions.

            “You said it too,” Frank points out.

            Gerard shakes his head, smiling as he texts it. He sends it, and shows Frank the green checkmark, proof that he sent the message. “And now we wait.”

            The two spend literally two or three minutes going through Gerard’s comics when they receive a reply. Gerard fingers the view picture icon, asking,

            “Should we really be doing this?”

            “He’s the definition of human scum,” Frank reminds.

            Gerard clicks it, covering his eyes with one hand. He hears Frank laugh, and peeks through his fingers.

            “We got it,” Frank chuckles. “Let’s start sending it out.”

            Gerard gives Frank a grin, even though, in the pit of his stomach, he feels like they will have dire consequences for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment! 
> 
> Check out my new Peterick fic! http://archiveofourown.org/works/1098466
> 
> Follow my MCR blog- www.seance-down-below.tumblr.com  
> Follow my regular blog- www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

The next day at school, Frank can already see the effect that Pete’s nudes have had on the school. All of the students are glued to their phones, or all in clusters laughing at one phone.  
Frank is enjoying Pete’s punishment, until he goes to the bathroom before lunch. Little did he know, Pete had followed him into the restroom. As soon as Frank goes in, Pete enters as well, locking the door behind him. Frank backs up, stumbling over himself. He knows that he can take Pete in a fight; he’d done it before, but he also knows that Pete carries a penknife.  
“So, Iero,” Pete begins. He looks like shit; his shirt is wrinkled and torn, his jeans the same ones he wore yesterday, his hair is a total birds’ nest, and he’s not wearing his usual eyeliner. “Someone, I’m sure you’ve heard, has sent nudes of me to the entire school.”  
“Oh, really?” Frank asks, playing dumb. It’s probably his best bet at this point; he’s cornered in a locked room with no escape except for the door, which is blocked by Pete. By the way, the kid who he’s locked in with currently fucking hates his guts and has a weapon.  
“Yeah,” Pete proceeds. “And I’m almost positive that you and that dyke Gerard Way have something to do with it.”  
He suddenly charges at Frank, slamming the smaller boy against the wall. Frank is prepared to fight back, until Pete reaches into his back pocket. Frank’s heart falls into his stomach as Pete withdraws his penknife, extracting the blade.  
“So, Frankie,” Pete tells, his voice velvet. He trails the knife’s edge along Frank’s jawbone, with so little pressure that it doesn’t actually cut him, but just scares the living shit out of him. Frank’s knees tremble, and threaten to give in as Pete cuts off a lock of Frank’s hair, letting it fall to the floor. “Just what should I do with you?”  
“N-not stabbing me would be nice,” Frank stutters.  
“Aw, you’re scared,” Pete mocks. “That’s adorable. You know…” Pete taps the blade against his chin with thought. He decides blatantly, “I’m not going to cut you, Frank. Don’t you worry.” He returns his knife to its spot in his pocket. “But what I will do, is ruin Gerard and your life. Okay?” He slaps Frank’s cheek, pinching the skin. “Atta boy.” He leaves, unlocking the door as he goes.  
Frank hurries to lunch, where he tells Gerard exactly what happened.  
“Frank, don’t worry,” Gerard assures. “There’s nothing he can do to hurt me, okay? I’ve been at the ugly end of bullying, and lived to tell about it. Trust me, he won’t win this.”  
Frank meets up with Gerard at his locker, asking, “How was your day? Pete didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”  
“Frank, I’m pretty sure Pete was bluffing. He hasn’t done shit,” Gerard points out. He promises, “It’ll be okay. Just keep your head, alright?”  
“Okay,” Frank concurs, smiling amiably at Gerard.  
They go to Mikey’s locker, to see that he is not there. Gerard texts him: Where are u Mikes? Frank and I are heading out.  
Gerard slumps against the locker, yawning, “He better not take forever. I wanna go home, you know?”  
His phone chimes, and Gerard retrieves it, checking his messages. He drops his phone, and heads off to God knows where.  
“Gerard, wait!” Frank shouts, grabbing his friend’s phone and hurrying after him. He sprints in the direction Gerard had left, and soon catches up. He follows Gerard out to the back parking lot, to see that Mikey is lying by Gerard’s silver Sudan, his face a bloody mess. His body lays, broken looking, his hip bones twisted around the wrong way and his arms framing his head.  
“Mikey!” Gerard screams. He kneels to his brother’s side, pulling Mikey’s head into his lap. He takes off his glasses, which are cracked, to see his face. “Oh, God! Did Pete do this?!”  
Mikey nods weakly.  
“Oh, geez, where’s the blood coming from?” Gerard mutters, tears staining his face. “Fuck, fuck, fucking cunt asshole shit fuck! Fuck him!”  
Frank looks at Gerard’s phone, to see that Pete had sent him a picture of Mikey’s bruised and bloodied face. Frank shuts off the phone, sadly heading over towards Gerard ,who is stroking Mikey’s hair and mumbling,  
“You’re going to be okay, alright? Listen, Mikes, you’re okay. Where are you bleeding? Huh?”  
Mikey circles his hand around his nose and mouth, and then points to a large gash along the side of his head. Gerard scoops him up, placing him in the passenger seat and slamming the door. “Frank, we have to go to the hospital. He has a cut about four inches big on his head.”  
Frank gets into the backseat, noticing that Pete had also key scratched the word “fag” into the door. “Um, Gerard?”  
“What is it?” Gerard asks, placing a hand behind Mikey’s seat as he turns to look as he backs out of the parking lot.  
“This may be a bad time, but you have “fag” scratched into the paint,” Frank replies.  
“Fucking perfect,” Gerard scoffs, rolling his eyes.  
They get to the hospital, where Mikey is given twenty four stitches in his head and six on the bridge of his nose. He’s also treated for a concussion, which means he has to stay overnight for observation.  
“You going to be okay, Mikes?” Gerard questions. He glances around the empty hospital room, its plain white walls doing nothing to help his morale. “All alone in here?”  
“Gee, I’ll be fine,” Mikey assures. “Go home, I’ll be okay. Finals are in a week. Study, alright? Don’t worry about me.”  
“Alright,” Gerard agrees, patting his brother’s shoulder as he stands.  
Frank watches the sad scene from the corner. It’s hard to believe that his former friend was capable of such terrible things. Earlier, he’d given Frank shit for beating up Mikey, a freshman. Pete’s the one who put him in the fucking hospital.  
“Let’s go, Frank,” Gerard mumbles.  
Frank follows Gerard out of the room, glancing over his shoulder to get one last look at the bruised and patched up Mikey. “I’m so sorry, Gerard. I never would have thought that Pete would do this. This is my fault-”  
“Stop,” Gerard interjects, taking Frank’s hand. He gives it a squeeze before releasing it, tucking his own hands into his pockets. “It’s not your fault, Frankie.”  
They exit the hospital in complete silence.


	9. Chapter 9

“I’m going to kill Pete,” Gerard growls, speeding down the road.  
“Why would he do that? Mikey didn’t do anything wrong,” Frank ponders.  
Gerard slams his hands on the steering wheel, cursing, “Fuck! I fucking hate him! I’m just so fucking pissed off!”  
Frank looks over from the sides of his eyes at Gerard warily. “Gerard… you shouldn’t be driving like this.”  
“Fuck, you’re right,” Gerard admits, defeated. He pulls over, slamming his head onto the top of the steering wheel once they’re parked. “I just…. I’m his older brother, you know? And I have one job for him, and that’s to keep him safe, and…”  
“Gerard,” Frank interrupts. “This is not your fault. You have to believe me. And if I asked Mikey, he’d say it wasn’t your fault, either.”  
Gerard looks at Frank, his eyes red and bloated. He then curses once more,  
“Fuck!”  
He shuts his eyes, leaning back in his seat.  
Frank timidly leans forward, placing either arm on next to Gerard’s waist and planting a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.  
Gerard takes a moment to get over the initial shock, and then kisses back, placing a hand underneath Frank’s jaw.  
Their mouths melt together, and after Frank slips his tongue into Gerard’s mouth, their tongues become one as well.  
Gerard breaks the kiss, reaching down to undo his jeans, the crotch of his jeans tight and his boner rubbing against his zipper. He slides his jeans down, revealing that he’s wearing pink lace panties with floral patterns made. Gerard notices Frank staring, and blushes, pleading,  
“Please don’t tell anyone. They were on sale, and-”  
Frank kisses Gerard, saying into his mouth, “They’re adorable.” Frank leans back, unbuttoning his own pants and unzipping them. He slides them down to his ankles, to show off his black bikini panties with thin pink lines across them. He grins crookedly, slightly red in the cheeks, and leans forward, kissing Gerard once again.  
Gerard reaches over Frank, grabbing the tail of Frank’s shirt and pulling it over his head. Gerard throws the shirt into the backseat, ridding of his own and tossing the garment back as well. He pounces on Frank, bringing the smaller boy onto his back on the seat. It’s slightly uncomfortable for Frank, laying on top of the midsection in between the two front seats, but he won’t complain, seeing as Gerard,  _in panties,_  is lying on top of him.  
He pins Frank’s wrists down, straddling him. He licks from above Frank’s navel to his jaw, sending a pleasant shiver down Frank’s entire spine. Gerard slides Frank’s panties down until they’re hooked around his ankles. He wraps a hand around the base of Frank’s dick, stuffing the rest of it into his mouth.  
He works his teeth gently against the skin, sliding his tongue around the head. He continues to go, faster, and faster, until Frank’s breath is catching in his throat. He’s panting; it feels so good.  
“Gerard, I’ll….” Frank can’t finish his sentence, as he’s interrupted by his orgasm. He whines as he comes, and Gerard withdraws, rolling down the window, leaning over it and spitting the cum out onto the street.  
“Ew!” Frank exclaims. “You can’t just spit that shit out the window!”  
“The birds will get it,” Gerard replies.  
“Gross!” Frank giggles.  
Gerard scoffs. “You’re saying gross? I had that crap in my mouth. How do you think that tasted?”  
Frank leans back coolly, pulling his underwear back up onto his hips. “I never  _asked_ you to give me a blowjob.”  
Gerard chuckles. “You really are something, Frank.”  
They end up dressing again, continuing on to Gerard’s house.  
“Mom? Can Frank spend the night?” Gerard asks his mother.  
“If it’s alright with his parents,” Donna Way replies.  
Gerard looks at Frank, who flaps his hand, remarking, “They don’t give a shit.”  
The two sleep in Gerard’s bed in the basement. They both slip out of their pants and shirts, even though it’s cold outside. They warm up against each other beneath the covers, Frank’s arm hooked around Gerard’s waist.  
Gerard’s alarm goes off the next morning. He wakes up to Frank completely wrapped around him, his face nuzzled into his chest. Gerard sneaks out from under him, crossing the room to shut off his alarm.  
He clicks it off, heading back over to the bed. He kneels next to Frank, feeling guilty as he shakes the smaller boy. Frank looks so content and peaceful when he’s sleeping; it’s a total shame to wake him up.  
“Frank,” Gerard coaxes. “Wake up, baby.”  
Frank’s eyes flutter open, squinting at the morning light. “Wha?” He looks at Gerard, yawns, and then offers a sleepy smile. They hadn’t really slept last night; they were too busy talking and watching movies.  
“So… you don’t have any clothes, do you?” Gerard questions. He steps out of his panties, walking across the room naked to get a new pair.  
Frank’s eyes about bulge out of his head at the sight of Frank naked. He snaps out of it, replying, “Yeah, no. I don’t have any.”  
Gerard steps into a pair of My Little Pony boxer briefs. He tosses Frank some jeans and a Black Flag t shirt, telling, “Here, wear these.”  
“Really, Gerard? Fucking Apple Jack?” Frank asks, smacking Gerard on the butt.  
“Okay, the horse’s name is Rainbow Dash,” Gerard corrects. He pulls on a pair of jeans, muttering, “Fucking amateur.”  
Frank has to roll up the jeans to keep the ends from dragging against the floor, but other than that, the clothes fit great. Gerard drives him to school, and they walk in together.  
Gerard’s having a fine day, hanging out with Frank. The two talk together during art, discussing their dating and a variety of other subjects.  
Gerard’s day is perfect. And then he sees Pete in the hallway. To make matters worse, when Pete recognizes Gerard, he smirks, calling,  
“Hey, Gerard, I heard about Mikey. That’s too bad.”  
Gerard drops everything, running over and tackling Pete. He punches Pete in the nose, shouting,  
“You fucking piece of shit!”  
Pete doesn’t fight back, just lays still. Eventually, Frank and some other kids pull Gerard off of Pete, having to pry them apart, Gerard still taking swipes at Peter as he’s carried away.  
A teacher comes out, sees Pete, sees Gerard being restrained, and puts two and two together. “Gerard! Come with me! Frank, you take Pete to the nurse!”  
“But!” I protest.  
Gerard looks at me, saying, “Frank, this is my dumb mistake. Let me handle it.” He collects his things, and the teacher grabs him by the collar and starts to haul him towards the office.  
The kids in the hall start clapping, a lot of them whispering or laughing. I help Pete to his feet, taking his hand. I pull him close and whisper in his ear, “You’re fucking dead.”


	10. Chapter 10

Gerard is nailed with a three day suspension. He doesn’t bother telling the principal about how Pete had beaten Mikey up, because he knew that they wouldn’t care, and that it wouldn’t benefit his case any. Gerard just takes his punishment, finishes the school day, and then starts the suspension the next day.

            Frank arrives at Gerard’s house at 9:00 a.m. on the first day of Gerard’s suspension. He knocks on the door, to hear no answer. After about five minutes of knocking and waiting, Frank is so nervous that he lets himself in.

            “Hello?” Frank calls.

            No one answers, so Frank starts towards Gerard’s room.

            The house is eerily silent, and Frank wonders where everyone is. Then he makes out that Mikey is at school and Gerard’s parents are probably at work. Duh. But…. Where does that leave Gerard to be?

            Once he gets to his room, he sees Gerard sleeping. His covers are pulled up to his neck, and one arm sticks out, blocking half of his face. Frank smiles at how cute he looks, mouth open slightly, before waking him up.

            He shakes him, cooing, “Gee. It’s time to get up.”

            Gerard blinks himself awake, looking surprised to see Frank kneeling next to his bed. “Frankie?”

            Frank smiles easily. “Hey.”

            “Frank? You’re….” Gerard yawns before proceeding, “You’re going to be late for school.” He looks at the clock, and seeing what time it is, bolts out of bed. He pushes Frank towards the door, exclaiming, “Frank, you have to go! You’re already late!”

            Frank plants his feet to the ground, replying, “Gerard! I came here to be with you!”

            Gerard stops pushing Frank, but leaves his hands rested against Frank’s shoulder blades.

            Frank turns, telling, “I’m not going to school. I’d rather be with you.”

            “Frank, you don’t have to do this,” Gerard says.

            “I know,” Frank replies. He stands on his tippy toes to kiss Gerard on the cheek, adding, “I want to.”

            Gerard grins at Frank, showing no teeth, his mouth lopsided. He leads Frank back to the bed.

            The two watch Free! For about an hour until Frank finally gets the courage to purr in Gerard’s ear,

            “Do you want to have sex?”

            Gerard breaks out in a hot sweat, butterflies roaring in his stomach. “Do you… do you think we’re ready?”

            Frank pulls off his shirt, whipping it across the room. He straddles Gerard, replying sultrily, “There’s only one way to find out.”

            Gerard takes a deep breath before taking off his own shirt as well. Frank grabs him and pulls him close, grinding his hips against Gerard’s as he whispers, “Do you have condoms?”

            Gerard nods, then adds, “In the little tin on my dresser.”

            Frank crosses the room, sliding out of his pants and briefs easily. He finds the small white tin container, and pops off the lid. Inside, there’s about four condoms and a bottle of lubricant. Frank takes both the lube and a condom before heading back over to the bed, setting the bundle on the night stand.

            Frank takes off Gerard’s pants, pulling them down slowly. Gerard kicks them off from around his ankles, leaving him in his blue boxers. Frank looks at Gerard before licking Gerard’s stomach, then placing his teeth on the waistband to his underwear.

            Frank gradually tugs them down, passing Gerard’s crotch with his face merely a centimeter or so away. He stops once the boxers are hooked around Gerard’s knees. Gerard takes them off, laying them on the nightstand.

            Frank gets on all fours, pushing pillows beneath his hips, stomach and chest. He slides up closer to the headboard, and tells Gerard, “I’ll be bottom, if you don’t care.”

            “I…. I don’t c-care,” Gerard stutters. In fact, he really does care, because he saw how big Frank is, and no way is that plowing through his ass.

            Gerard lines up behind Frank, snapping the condom on. He throws the wrapper beneath the bed, then grabbing the lube. He squirts it along the length of his cock, rubbing it in a little. He applies some around Frank’s ass as well, around the entrance.

            Gerard finally tosses the lube behind him, and grabs Frank’s hips, slowly pushing in.

            “Ow!” Frank yelps. He groans out, so Gerard stops, pulling out. He rubs Frank’s back, asking,

            “What’s wrong, baby?”

            “Fuck, that hurt!” Frank cries.

            “Well, I used a lot of lube,” Gerard says.

            “Try…. Try using your fingers first,” Frank suggests.

            “Alright,” Gerard replies, feeling tentative. He lubes up one finger, gently sliding it into Frank.

            Frank moans quietly, managing to choke out, “That’s better.”

            Gerard curls his finger and rotates it in a full circle before adding another. He can feel Frank stretch a bit, and no protests come from the smaller boy, so he adds a third. Frank is a twitching, purring mess as Gerard twirls his fingers, bends them, and brings them in and out.

            Finally, Frank says, “I think I’m ready.”

            Gerard uses even more lubricant this time, making sure to spread it out on Frank and himself. He pushes the head in, and Frank gasps a little, but doesn’t cry out.

            Gerard gradually goes until he’s about half way in. He’s too afraid of hurting Frank to go any further.

            “You’re tight,” Gerard mumbles.

            Frank gets warmer beneath him, a sure sign that he’s blushing. “You’re good at this.”

            Gerard rocks back and forth, grabbing onto Frank and rocking him as well. Frank grips onto the headboard, biting his lip to suppress his various moans and shudders.

            Eventually, Frank warns, “Gerard, I’m about to come.”

            “Then come,” Gerard replies calmly.

            Frank shivers as he comes, and Gerard follows soon after, whining.

            Gerard crawls up next to Frank, kissing his sweaty forehead. “We have to do that again sometime.”

            “Agreed,” Frank pants. He smiles, and kisses Gerard.

            Frank goes home around 4:00, since Gerard’s mom usually arrives home from work at 4:30. They exchange a kiss goodbye, and Gerard watches Frank go, hanging in the doorway to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update was for you, AO3 user black! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed it! Check out my other fics!


	11. Chapter 11

            Frank calls Gerard at 9:00 that night. Gerard, wondering if something is wrong, twists a strand of hair between his fingers as he answers. “Frank?”

            “Gerard, sorry, I can’t come over tomorrow,” Frank apologizes.”

            “It’s okay. Why not?” Gerard asks, trying not to sound offended or intrusive by any means.

            “My mom. Ray called to warn me about a quiz tomorrow, but my mom picked up the phone. Ray said that she asked why he was calling, and Ray said, “Well, Frank missed school today, Mrs. Iero.” So then my mom goes, “Thank  you for calling, Ray. I’ll tell Frank.” So she goes upstairs, pounds on my door and is all; Frank clears his throat and does his best impression of his mother, “Frank Anthony Iero Jr., you get your little butt over here RIGHT now!”

            “So I go over. And I’m like, “Mom, what’s up?” So she just goes on a rant like, “Don’t you care about your education at all?” and, “Where’d you go, you little shit?” and finally, “You best be prepared for that quiz tomorrow; if you get lower than a C, you’re grounded.”

            “I figure out that she found out about me skipping school. I try to appeal to her, making up the bullshittiest thing I could think of. “I’m sorry, Mom. I really didn’t want to skip, but….. the bullying has just gotten so bad from this kid. I just wanted to miss today because he said he’d beat me up.””

            “How’d she react?” Gerard questions.

            Frank chuckles and says, “You tell that boy that if he lays a finger on my Frankie I will personally rip his lungs out.”

            Gerard laughs along, deciding, “I like your mom, Frank.”

            “Yeah, me too,” Frank agrees.

            “So…. Good luck at school tomorrow,” Gerard wishes.

            “Good luck with suspension,” Frank murmurs.

            Gerard giggles, and says softly, “Bye.”

            “Goodbye,” Frank replies. He’s the first to hang up.

            Gerard goes to bed that night, his heart fluttering with worry for his boyfriend. Pete’s going to be at school tomorrow. And Frank. And not Gerard. It’s just an accident/homicide waiting to happen.

            Frank goes to school the next day, completely aware that Pete is likely to pounce on him at any moment. He does his best to avoid empty hallways and bathrooms, and luckily, he doesn’t have P.E. today, because Pete could easily beat on him in the locker room. It’s not that Frank can’t take Pete, it’s just the fact that he doesn’t want to be caught off guard.

            Even though he promised himself to avoid the restrooms, by lunchtime, he feels like he’s about to explode. He rushes to the bathroom, peeking inside to realize that it’s empty.

            He knows he probably shouldn’t, but he has to go so bad that he feels like if he doesn’t go into this one now he’ll pee himself. So he goes in, trying to shut the door quietly.

            He rushes to the urinal, his hands fumbling to unzip himself. He goes as quickly as he can, his eyes flashing from the wall to the door. He’s finishing up, zipping his pants back up and flushing, when he hears a creak of the door. He sees one Van sneaker toe its way into the bathroom, which he almost immediately recognizes as Pete’s.

            He hurries to a stall, closing it softly and locking it. He sits on the seat, tucking his legs up under him so Pete may suspect there’s no one in there and leave.

            He hears Pete lock them in the bathroom, hears his sneakers thud against the floor. He stops right in front of Frank’s stall, banging on the door. “Come out, faggot. I saw you go in here.”

            Frank bites his thumb to muffle his breathing.

            Pete chortles, but the laughing stops abruptly as he slams his fist once more against the stall door. “Don’t think you can hide in there forever, you little freak!”

            After about a minute of waiting, Pete’s Vans sneaker tapping impatiently against the ground, Frank decides to speak up. He clears his throat before warning,

            “Stay away from me, Peter. You and I both know I can take you.”

            Pete chuckles, “Oh, I beg to differ, my little idiot. _You’ve_ been done with wrestling for…. Oh… about two to three weeks? You’ve been out of the weight room. Don’t you think I can’t tell. I, however, have been lifting every day and honestly, Frank….” Pete pauses to crack one of his body parts, probably his neck…. “I could kick your ass if I really wanted to.”

            Frank keeps his mouth shut after that. Five minutes pass, and Frank realizes that Pete’s not about to leave.

            “You can’t hide in there, forever, Frank,” Pete calls, pounding on the stall door.

            After another five minutes, Frank decides to come out. He unlocks the stall door with shaking hands, allowing it to swing open. His heart thumps in his chest as he holds his hands up in a sign of surrender.

            Pete easily takes Frank to the ground, lying on top of him. Frank braces himself for a punch, but gets something entirely different instead.

            Pete forcefully kisses Frank, slipping his tongue inside the smaller boy’s mouth. Frank struggles beneath Pete, which just prompts Pete to kiss him harder, his filthy tongue dancing in Frank’s mouth.

            Frank manages to break the kiss apart, and stutters,

            “I- I don’t want to kiss you, Pete.”

            “You think I give a fuck?” Pete asks, again crashing his lips against Frank’s.

            Frank desperately tries to get out from beneath Pete, but it’s no use; the boy is bigger than him, and Frank is out of shape.

            Pete’s cold hand slides down Frank’s stomach, blindly pawing at Frank’s jeans. Pete’s hand locates Frank’s crotch, and he cups his dick through his jeans, giving it a small squeeze.

            Frank gasps into Pete’s mouth, and that sick son of a bitch Pete smirks at Frank’s reaction.

            Pete unzips Frank’s pants, slipping his hand inside. Frank squirms, trying to get Pete’s hand out of there, but his efforts are fruitless. Pete brings his hand down the front of Frank’s  underwear, locating his dick.

            Pete stops kissing him, and Frank takes the opportunity to  cry out,

            “Help!” his voice hoarse.

            Frank knees Pete in the crotch and stands, kicking Pete in the ribs a few times, until Frank’s sure that Pete can’t advance on him again. He zips his pants and leaves, realizing that tears are dried onto his face.

            He wipes his mouth, battery acid tingling on his lips. He wipes it again, and continues to do so throughout the day until they’re numb. 


	12. Chapter 12

              Frank decides not to yet tell Gerard that Pete had raped him. It’s not that Gerard didn’t deserve to know, or that it was anything to hide; it was just that Frank was having a hard time convincing himself it’d happened, let alone his boyfriend.

             Frank stalks Pete throughout the halls, looking for an opportunity to get him alone. He knows it’s probably not safe; but if Frank could just catch him by surprise, it would definitely work.

            Finally, Pete goes into a bathroom. Frank waits a few moments before ducking in after him, slipping silently behind the door. Pete’s at the urinal, and still, Frank grabs Pete by the neck, and swipes the knife that always resides in Pete’s back pocket. He draws out the blade and presses it against Pete’s jaw, threatening,

            “Don’t fucking move.”

            Pete jumps at first, and then settles, rolling his shoulders back in their sockets. He zips himself up and flushes the urinal, staying in the same spot. He growls, “What do you want, Iero?”  
            “An explanation!” Frank barks. “What the fuck? You _raped_ me, Pete. I hope you know that I’m pressing charges.”

            Pete’s body starts to quiver. Frank jostles him, demanding, “Pete?”

            Pete lets out a broken sob that echoes in the tiled bathroom. “I’m so sorry, Frankie.”

            Frank’s jaw twitches, and he backs up the knife from Pete, still hovering it over his skin. No way is he letting the boy take advantage of him again. “Why’d you do it then?”

            Pete shrugs, shaking his head. Tears make a plop sound as they fall onto the floor. “Everyone hates me. No one would ever want to kiss me or date me or even be my friend.”

            “That’s not true,” Frank says, lying to both himself and Pete. While not everyone in the world hates Pete, everyone at their school certainly does.

            “Yes it is!” Pete insists, bawling now. He crumples to his knees, rocking back and forth as he gives more gut wrenching, heaving sobs. “You hate me, Ray hates me, I’m a fucking laughing stock.” Pete looks up at Frank, his eyes partly obscured by locks of his dark hair. “I should really do everyone a favor and kill myself.”

            Frank withdraws his knife, swinging the blade shut and tucking it into his front pocket. “Don’t…. don’t do that,” Frank drops to his knees, hugging Pete. Pete hugs him back tightly, clenching the back of his shirt and crying into Frank’s chest. Frank strokes a hand through Pete’s hair, which, despite being straightened repeatedly, is still feather soft. “Pete, honey, this is what happens when you go around picking fights. You were playing with fire.”

            Pete continues to cry, his shoulder blades pulsating.

            “So…. You got burnt,” Frank proceeds. “That happens. And now, you gotta do damage control.”

            “Wh-what does that mean?” Pete snivels.

            “It means that you apologize to everyone and stay out of trouble,” Frank explains. He rubs Pete’s trembling back, continuing, “You stop acting like a total jerk off. You be nice to people. Stop carrying a pen knife, that’s an idea.”

            “I’m not sure I know how,” Pete admits.

            “Sure you do,” Frank replies. “In grade school, you were a very sweet boy.”

            Pete makes eye contact with Frank.

            “I want Peter back,” Frank begs.

            Pete grabs either of Frank’s ears, pressing a tender kiss onto his lips. Much less forceful and violent than yesterday’s assault. Still, Frank doesn’t want it. He pushes Pete off by the chest, informing,

            “Pete, I can’t like you like that. I have a boyfriend.”

            “Oh,” Pete says softly, dejectedly shifting his glance to the floor.

            Frank lifts Pete’s chin with his hand, saying, “Peter Kingstson.”

            Pete looks up, hopeful.

            “Know that I care about you. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, which is why I’m taking your knife. You know I’d care if something ever happened to you, right?” Frank asks.

            “I… I guess,” Pete stammers.

            “Having said that,” Frank adds. He looks Pete in the eyes as he says, “I can never forgive you for what you did to me.”

            Frank sees Gerard that night. “How was your final day of suspension, sweetie?”

            Gerard kisses Frank’s cheek, hugging his boyfriend. Gerard lays his head on Frank’s shoulder. “It was alright. How was school?”

            “Fine,” Frank replies. There’s a lump in the back of Frank’s throat as the memories of Pete over the past two days flash through his mind. He swallows the lump, and takes a deep breath before admitting,

            “I have something really important to tell you, Gerard.”

            Gerard’s brows furrow. He raises his head, and rubs Frank’s thigh, asking, “What is it, baby?”

            “Let’s put it this way: I have good news, and bad news,” Frank rephrases.

            “Bad news first,” Gerard orders.

            “Okay…. The bad news….” Frank starts. He confesses, “Pete……. He raped me, Gerard.”

            Gerard’s brows raise to the point they’re completely hidden by his bangs. “Did he…. What’d he do?”

            “He forced some kisses onto me, and started to… give me a handjob when I managed to break away,” Frank elaborates.

            Gerard hugs Frank, smoothing the smaller boy’s hair. “Frankie, I’m so sorry.”

            “So am I,” Frank agrees. “Do you want to hear the good news, now?”

            “What is it?” Gerard asks.

            Frank gives a toothy grin, telling, “I’m pretty sure I fixed Pete.”

            Gerard laughs, questioning, “What do you mean ‘fixed’ him?”

            “I don’t think he’ll be a Grade A asshole anymore,” Frank says. “I think I got through to him.”

            “That’s great!” Gerard exclaims. He squeezes Frank, planting a kiss on top of his head. “I’m so proud of you, babe.”

            “I’m happy you get to go back to school tomorrow,” Frank responds.

            “Yeah,” Gerard agrees. “So happy to wear pants and not eat whenever I want again.”

            Frank giggles, and flops back onto the bed. Gerard cuddles up next to him, laying a hand across Frank’s chest. Frank sighs contently, saying,

            “Gerard Arthur Way.”

            One of Gerard’s eyebrows perk up. “Frank Anthony Iero?”

            “You are the single best thing to ever happen to me,” Frank says dreamily.

            “How funny, I’m the best thing to ever happen to myself as well,” Gerard jokes.

            Frank laughs, and intertwines his hand with Gerard’s. He gives their hands a kiss, then resting them on his chest. The two lay for hours talking, until finally, they fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the end! And to think that I was going to abandon this story halfway through. Thanks so much for reading, and please comment and leave a kudos if you liked the story!
> 
> My Tumblr: www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll update very soon, and please comment!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr- www.varsity-frank.tumblr.com


End file.
